Cautiva
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Two Shot SASU-SAKU Sakura es una joven tiene una vida como cualquier otra chica, su vida cambiara de un segundo a otro. Se puede uno acostumbrar al deseo y la pasión... a lado de su captor? La historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/ Obsceno -Violencia fisica y psicologica -Sexo explicito -Pedofilia
1. Chapter 1

**Cautiva-SasuSaku **

Eh olvidado tantas cosas… pero no puedo olvidar el día que nos conocimos, en esa cafetería dónde trabajaba después del colegio, él siempre impecable, serio y cordial, el hombre mas guapo y sexy que en mi vida había visto, sus ojos negros me hipnotizaban, su piel blanca contrastada de su cabello negro… me fascinaba. Siempre puntual, llegaba 4:30 se paraba en el mostrador sin mirarme, sacaba el dinero y decía "Lo de siempre, quédate con la propina", siempre lo mismo descafeinado con leche descremada sin azúcar con un croissant de jamón y queso orgánico. El abogado mas afamado del buffet Uchiha, el Lic. Sasuke Uchiha nunca me sonreía pensé que le era indiferente… _ahora veo que me equivoque_…

Amaba a mis padres, me encantaba mi colegio, adoraba a mis amigos… los extraño tanto, un abrazo de mi madre, una charla con Ino, una pelea con Naruto, un día en el cole, hasta los regaños de mi padre… jamas sabré que se siente graduarse de la secundaria…

Todo el día encerrada en este lugar sin tener con quién conversar, las horas pasan y la espera me mata, es una agonía, estoy segura que me volveré loca.

Caminaba de regreso a casa, levantar la cocina junto con el corte de caja me retraso más de la cuenta. Mi padre me había llamado ya 5 veces, pero decidí no responderle solo me faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar a casa, era algo innecesario… _ahora veo que me equivoque_…

Solo una cuadra mas y ahora estaría quizá en el cine con amigos… solo una cuadra mas y ahora estaría en casa con mis padres conversando… solo una cuadra mas y quizá estaría en la escuela en alguna clase… solo una cuadra mas, pero ahí estaba él, de pie frente al cofre de su auto, me acerque, su coche estaba averiado, me ofrecí para ayudarle, le dije que mi casa estaba cerca podía ir a pedirle ayuda a mi padre, el se negó, respondió que podía solucionarlo, que si quería ayudarle le pasara la llave que estaba en su cajuela, debí ir por mi padre, pero quería quedar bien ante él haciendo lo que el me pedía… _ahora veo que me equivoque_…

El revisaba el cofre y yo accedí a pasarle la herramienta, fui hasta la cajuela del auto y la abrí, no veía casi nada ya era muy tarde y la luz del faro no alumbraba nada… aun recuerdo su voz decirme, que buscará en el fondo de la cajuela, que debía haberse ido al fondo, que tonta fui, me incline para buscarla, y sentí como me sujeto fuerte entre sus brazos, su mano derecha sofocaba mis gritos con un pañuelo en mi boca y nariz… patee, arañe sus brazos, intente morder su mano, era demasiado fuerte y yo tan pequeña… pensé que era bueno… _ahora veo que me equivoque_…

Desperté en esa maldita habitación, de paredes rosas, con esa cama de sabanas blancas, no había nadie, no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí, tenia puesta una pequeña bata blanca como un camisón de niña pequeña, de tirantes y olanes que no tapaban ni mi trasero, dejaban a la vista mi sexo expuesto sin ropa interior, me sentí ultrajada y comencé a llorar, no estuve sola por mucho tiempo la puerta se abrió y el entro a la habitación, impecable solo con unos pantalones de seda color azul marino, limpio y serio como siempre, me miro sentada en la cama, yo no paraba de llorar, jale las sabanas y cubrí mi cuerpo de inmediato, balbuceaba, el llanto no me dejaba pronunciar palabra alguna, se acerco hasta mi, no podía alejarme, el respaldo de la cama contra la pared no me permitía poner mas espacio entre nosotros. Coloco su mano en mi mentón y limpio mis lagrimas de mis mejillas, sus manos eran suaves, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las bajo junto a las sabanas, cubrí mi sexo con mis manos, sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente podía verme reflejada en ellos, llorando como cuando era pequeña temerosa por el monstruo de mi armario…

—Shhhhh… —coloco su dedo indice sobre mis labios.—

—Por favor no me haga nada, por favor se lo suplico…

—Shhhhh… —volvió a colocar su dedo sobre mis labios.—

Sus manos se colocaron sobre mis hombros, bajo lentamente los tirantes dejándolos caer sobre mis brazos, bajo sus manos sobre mi clavícula y bajo un poco el vestido dejando mis pechos expuestos, comencé a llorar de nuevo,

—Por favor se lo suplico, no me haga nada…

Su mirada estaba fija en mis pechos, sus manos los tocaron suave y delicadamente, como si fueran de cristal y que al tacto romperían cual burbujas de jabón, eran apenas dos pequeños bultitos, solo tenia 14 años no estaba muy desarrollada, su piel estaba caliente, sentí que me quemaba, tal vez era por que estaba muerta de miedo y estaba completamente helada, subió sus manos hasta mi rostro y me beso, cerré mi boca intentando negarme a su beso, con su cuerpo empujo el mío y me tumbo en la cama, era muy pesado no podía moverme, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, me sentía hastiada, quería huir, junte todo el valor que tenia en mi y le di un golpe en la entrepierna, él grito de dolor y se retorció en la cama, me levante y corrí tanto como pude, salí de la habitación corrí por unas escaleras que daban a una cocina, probé por la puerta trasera que daba a un patio enorme, pero la puerta era blindada tenia llave, intente buscar la puerta principal, pero lo escuche, venia tras de mi, tome el teléfono e intente marcar, pero no podía llamar me pedía un código de activación, antes de que pudiera esconderme me sujeto por la cintura y me cargo… me llevo de nuevo a esa maldita habitación.

Me recostó en la cama y bajo sus pantalones, llore mas, su pene estaba erecto, sabia que me tomaría, que me violaría ahí y yo no podía hacer nada, me beso en los labios sujeto mis manos con su pantalón de seda y amarro muy fuerte contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Portate bien cachorrita, no me gusta maltratar a mis mascotas pero si te pones difícil tendré que educarte…

Sabia que eso no sonaba bien, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso de forma brusca, intente defenderme pero era imposible, era un hombre corpulento y demasiado alto, sus brazos eran fuertes y podía inmovilizarme con una sola mano, sentí su mano en mi vagina, me retorcí intentando hacerlo desistir, llore con mas fuerza, sus labios besaban mis labios rígidos, sentí como sus dedos profanaban mi cuerpo abriendo paso en mi interior, abrí mi boca en un grito ahogado de placer y el introdujo su lengua, su sabor era a un licor dulce, sus dedos entraban y salían de mi tan aprisa que comenzaba a sentir mi mente nublada, mi vientre se sintió caliente y como si una descarga me recorriera sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, como si una explosión salida de mi centro se detonara por mi columna, temblé y quede tendida sin ganas de moverme, saco su manos de mi ser, su mano llena de mis fluidos y sangre, sonrío triunfante, había tomado mi virtud con triunfo, besó mi cuello y bajo a mis pechos con delicados besos, bajo a mi vientre en un recorrido de pequeños besos, bajo hasta mi pubis, me miro y beso mi vagina, di un ligero respingo, comencé a forcejearme del amarre de mis manos, sacudí mi pelvis pero fui imposible, sus manos aprisionaron mis piernas, con sus grandes manos las separo y coloco su boca en mi vagina, chupando mis labios vaginales, me odiaba en ese momento, me odie a mi misma, a mi cuerpo y mi maldita debilidad, por que me retorcía, me sacudía, me estremecía y no por que quería soltarme, sino por el placer que sentía por ese maldito hombre que me estaba dando sexo oral y yo lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutaba de mi violación y en lugar de querer huir yo quería que ese hombre continuara, tan patética me sentí. Gemí cuando succiono mi clitoris, gemí cuando su lengua restregó toda mi vagina de arriba abajo, gemí cuando delicadamente mordisqueo mi Cloris con sus dientes y me vine cuando introdujo su lengua en mi interior y yo pronuncie su nombre en un gran gemido de placer…

—Sasuke… ahhh…

Levanto su mirada y lo supe estaba perdida, su sonrisa era de triunfo y me odie mas, como podía haber sido tan débil, como pude disfrutar de mi violación, separo mis piernas y su miembro se coloco en mi entrada, lloré, suplique, él solo me miraba sonriente, disfrutaba el momento, sujeto mi cadera con sus grandes manos, mis piernas abiertas peleaban, pero era inútil, me penetro de golpe, su pene era enorme, sentí un gran dolor, grite y llore. Me miro con sus ojos fríos y siguió penetrandome, al parecer su pene no había entrado por completo en la primera ocasión, estaba segura que no podría saciarse conmigo, esa cosa no podría entrar en mi, empujo de nueva cuenta con mas brusquedad su pene llego a lo mas profundo de mi, sentía que me partía por la mitad, lloraba, me dolía y ese maldito no se detenía, se recostó sobre mi, beso mis senos, no paraba de llorar, beso mi cuello, estaba completamente adolorida inmóvil en la cama, subió hasta mi boca y me beso, mis labios no hicieron nada por impedirlo, su lengua jugueteaba en mi interior, sentí como se comenzó a mover lentamente, gemí, pero esta vez de dolor, se volvió a mover lento, su boca busco mis ojos rozando mis párpados con sus labios con suaves caricias y beso cada uno como un intento de reconciliación enjugando mis lagrimas.

Se volvió a mover, pero esta vez el dolor ya no era tan fuerte y él lo noto, comenzó a moverse mas rápido, su cuerpo firme y fuerte se movía de forma mas brusca sobre mi cuerpo inmóvil, sus brazos firmes apoyados sobre la cama se tensaban dejando ver su cuerpo fuerte, su torso lleno de abdominales, era un hombre con el que había fantaseado tantas veces, pero jamas de esa manera.

Me beso y accedí a su beso, tome su labio y lo mordí, enseguida maldijo y se separo de mi, limpio su labio ensangrentado y me miro divertido, al parecer lejos de hacerlo enojar, eso le había excitado, coloco su mano en mi cuello y apretó dejándome respirar lo justo, podía ver bien su cuerpo, como movía sus caderas para penetrarme con su brazo estirado para presionar mi cuello, sentía que me asfixiaba y deseaba que lo hiciera, que terminara con mi vida y esa maldita pesadilla.

Me miraba atento como me penetraba, miraba su pene entrar y salir de mi vagina, notaba la excitación que le causaba ver nuestros cuerpos unirse, mis jugos vaginales mezclados con sangren resbalaban por su miembro lubricandolo para facilitarle el acceso a mi cuerpo y el se fascinaba viendo ese espectáculo entre mis piernas.

Mi cuerpo se movía a su compas en ese vaivén, escuchaba mi cuerpo chocar con el suyo, las estocadas eran fuertes, mi vagina comenzó a contraerse al contacto de su pene que se hinchaba caliente en mi interior, entraba y salía rosando cada rincón de mi ser, tan profundo, tan adentro, su ser me lleno por completo llevándome al extasis, su calor me embriago, mis músculos se tensaron, mis piernas temblaron cuando me embistió para llenarme del él a la par de que el se tensaba por completo, su cuerpo sudaba y expulsaba todo de él dentro de mi, se quedo inmóvil sobre mi jadeando exhausto, su pesado cuerpo no me permitía moverme, respiro profundo, se levanto lento me miro y beso mis labios de forma suave, sentía como su semen salía de mis piernas resbalando hasta la cama, se recostó a un costado y me abrazo. Me quede profundamente dormida en sus brazos, exhausta, cansada, esperando que eso solo fuera un mal sueño…

Las siguientes noches… no fueron diferentes a esa, mientras me portara bien él no me lastimaría, siempre me lo recordaba y yo evitaba portarme mal, siempre había un atuendo diferente, todos eran muy eroticos, sexys, y yo debía estar lista y limpia para él, unas veces me tomaba con delicadeza, otras veces con brusquedad y otras en las que no se saciaba con nada y toda la noche me cogía dejándome sin energía y totalmente adolorida… con el tiempo me acostumbre y ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco, le espero a que vuelva y me tome sin objetar…

Un día llego y abrió la puerta yo estaba en la cama desnuda, esa había sido su petición para ese día, quería que le esperara sin ropa tendida en la cama, quería tomarme de inmediato y así lo hizo, se quito el saco, luego la camisa, desgarrando los botones, desabrocho su cinturón de un tiro y bajos su pantalones… estaba desesperado por cogerme, sabía que ese día seria una noche salvaje, me tomaría con rudeza. Él estaba encima de mi penetrandome duro y sin control, me hizo gemir y gritar en toda la noche, me penetro hasta cansarse, dejo mi cuerpo marcado con besos, mordidas, marcas de sus manos y amarres que me hizo. Al despertar lo vi de pie en la puerta, nunca hacia eso, siempre que despertaba lo hacia sola en la habitación, pero ese día el estaba vestido tomando una taza de café observándome con sus ojos negros ausentes de emoción, enfrente de mi había ropa unos jeans, tenis y un suéter.

—Puedes irte.

Dijo eso y se dio media vuelta y se fue, me quede en shock tumbada en la cama, adolorida por la noche anterior, me levante y me dolía la entrepierna y el culo, pero mas me dolía la cabeza… acaso ese hombre me había dicho que era libre?.

Salí de esa habitación, tambaleante, y lo mire sentado en su gran cocina mirando el periódico, sabia que estaba ahí pero no me miro, por primera vez mire bien la casa, mire por las ventanas y al parecer estábamos en un bosque, no había casas alrededor, solo arboles.

—Toma el sendero que esta frente a la casa te conducirá al pueblo, esta a 20 minutos caminando. —dijo eso y continuo bebiendo su café.

Sentí tanta rabia escucharlo tan desenfadado, como si fuera un mandado y me diera instrucciones para comprar la despensa, quién diablos se creía? abrí la puerta y salí inmediatamente de ese lugar camine y comencé a llorar, era libre, libre de él, por fin, libre de sus ataduras, me había tomado siendo casi una niña, me había violado todas las noches hasta saciarse, me había dejado ir como si fuera un perro, sin importarle nada, llore amargamente tirada en el suelo, me sentía un desecho, siempre fui su pequeña mascota que ahora le había aburrido y la había botado sin mas. Me levante y corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenía, entre llorando y lo ví, sentado en el piso de la sala, me miro sorprendido en sus ojos vi algo que jamas había visto en todo ese tiempo… tristeza y miedo.

—Porque lo haces? Porque me haces esto? Porque me botas de esta manera? Te hartaste de mi y ahora me desechas como un perro? —mis lagrimas nublaban mi vista.

—Que haces aquí?

—Respondeme! Porque lo hiciste? Te hartaste de mi? Tienes ahora alguien más? Ya tienes mi remplazo? A quién le vas a joder la vida ahora?

—A nadie… —Se levanto y camino por un pasillo— …vete ya! — Le seguí y lo abrace por la espalda.

—No quiero, no quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de ti, quiero quedarme, no me importa quedarme encerrada en ese sótano, no me importa ser tu juguete, no quiero irme. —caí de rodillas aferrándome a sus piernas.

Se mantuvo estático, sin pronunciar palabra, siendo tan él, frío y ausente. Se giro y me tomo de los hombros, mirándome fijamente.

—Te deje ir por que no quiero tenerte así Sakura!, no quiero que estes aquí odiándome… si te quedas es por voluntad propia… quiero que te quedes, pero no por que te tengo a la fuerza, sino por que tu quieres estar conmigo. —asentí.—

Me tomo en sus brazos y me beso, me desabrocho el pantalón y me tomo como tantas otra veces lo había hecho con locura, con pasión, con lujuria pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez yo me entregue a él por voluntad propia y él me entrego su corazón. Esa mañana hicimos el amor.

Algunos le dirán síndrome de Estocolmo, otros demencia o quizá locura, yo le llamo costumbre, me acostumbre a su piel, a su tacto, a sus besos, a su sexo, a su pasión, a su manera de cogerme, de entregarse a mi, me acostumbre a él tanto que me enamore. Si lo confieso me enamore de mi agresor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cautiva-SasuSaku **

**Parte 2: Historia de un Psicopata**

Aun recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez…

Melena rosada, ojos jade, labios carnosos, mejillas tintadas y sonrisa gentil.

—Buenos dias, bienvenido, que va a ordenar?

—Un descafeinado con leche descremada sin azúcar y un croissant de jamón y queso orgánico.

—Perfecto!

La mire girarse para prepararlo, era delgada, muy delgada de poco busto, pero un trasero fabuloso, podía ver sus muslos tonificados quizá una chica de atletismo, tenia caderas fuertes y anchas, mire su entrepierna y pase saliva… aparte la mirada de inmediato, que mierda hacia mirandola, era una niña! Que tenia? Unos 14-15 años? Yo era abogado y sabia que ponerle un dedo encima era una estupidez, siquiera mirarla era una estupidez en sí.

—Son 4,99 por favor

—Quédate con el cambio…

—Pero señor —me alcanzo antes de salir poniendo su mano en mi brazo— es un billete de 20….

—Quédate con el cambio…

Solté su agarre y salí de la cafetería, a partir de ese día mi vida fue un martirio.

Tenia 39 años, era una bogado prestigiado y reconocido ya en los juzgados, ante la sociedad era un hombre respetable y codiciado… no era casado y menos compromisos, era un soltero que disfrutaba de su libertad en todos los sentidos… jamas me eh enamorado… eso es cosa de idiotas.

Podia tener a la chica que deseaba, chicas jóvenes de entre 20-27 años que fueran dóciles y sumisas, que quisieran disfrutar del placer y gozar de dármelo a mi, era algo asi como un hombre dominante en todos los sentidos, no toleraba perder el control de nada… y con ella lo perdí por completo.

—Ahhh… ahhh… Si Sauske-sama… ahhhh

—Cállate!

—Pero siempre le ha gustado que le diga cuanto me gusta cuando me folla…

—Ahora no!

No quería escuchar su voz, no quería escuchar su chillona voz, quería escuchar la suya…

"—Buenos días, bienvenido, que va a ordenar?"

Cerré los ojos y esos ojos jade, esos labios carnosos se aparecieron en mi visión, salí de su cuerpo y la jale del cabello e hice que me la mamara, si, así quería pensar que eran esos hermosos labios rosados los que estaban dándome placer…

—Aggggg….

Me corrí en su boca aparentando su cabello, imaginando que esa melena rosada estuviera en mis manos.

—Sasuke-sama no me quiere dar por detrás? —levanto su trajecito de mucama—

—No, —me levante de la cama— ya te puedes ir… —estaba por salir vi que dejo su ropa… creo no me había entendido— quiero que te vayas de mi casa…

—Irme? Pero Sasuke-sama… —estaba por llorar— yo le amo…

—Pídete un taxi y largate, ya no me sirves.

Me metí a al ducha y deje que el agua corriera, que mierda hacia viniéndome mientras pensaba en esa niña? Era una niña!

La abstinencia no me duro mucho, volví a esa cafetería para verla… no era un pecado mirarla, no? No era mi plan ni tocarla ni acercarme a ella de otra manera. Solo quería verla aunque fueran solo unos segundos…

—Buenos días, bienvenido, que va a ordenar hoy?

—Un descafeinado con leche descremada sin azúcar y un croissant de jamón y queso orgánico.

—Hace un día maravilloso, no?

Solo la mire un instante y mire mi móvil, no podía hacerme cercano ella, note que solo se fue a la mesa de preparación y volvio cuando termino.

—Son 4,99 por favor… —me miro tímida y avergonzada—

—Sakura puedes atender al señor

—Si Shizune sempai

—Quédate con el cambio…

Cogí las cosas y salí inmediatamente de ahi, Sakura… su nombre era Sakura, al menos ya sabia el nombre de la culpable de mis noches de soledad… pronto la necesidad se hizo habito y diario asistía para verla, no habia una interacción entre nosotros, solo me pedia la orden y yo le respondía y pagaba, con eso me era suficiente para mi dia… y mi noche.

—Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahh… aggggg…

Me corrí en la mano quedándome tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo ultimamente habia tenido la necesidad de recurrir a eso porque coger con otras mujeres ya no me satisfacía no podía imaginarla a ella, no podía coger con otras chicas, ya solo verla por momentos no me era suficiente?… que mierda me estaba pasando?!

—Sasuke?

—Eh?

—Te pregunte si tienes los documentos

—Eh… si —Suiguetsu me miraba— aqui estan…

—Estas bien? Estas como ido…

—Si…

No, no lo estaba

—…estuve toda la noche revisando unos documentos

Me la pase toda la noche pensando en ella, no podía dormir por solo pensar en ella.

—Te miras mal hermano… —miro su reloj— mañana es la audiencia debemos hablar con el cliente.

—…— mire mi bolígrafo perdido en mis pensamientos—

—Sasuke?

—Eh?

—Seguro estas bien?

—… pfff… tienes hambre? Te invito un café…

Llegamos a la cafetería y lo vi mas lleno de lo usual, habia un grupo de chicos ocupando la mayoría de las mesas.

—Iré a ordenar… gustas algo?

—Solo un cafe Sasuke… y una dona

Me acerque y ella me miro sonriente, siempre era atenta y gentil

—Buenos dias! Bienvenido, que desea ordenar…

—Un..

—Un descafeinado con leche descremada sin azúcar y un croissant de jamón y queso orgánico. —me gano en hablar, sonrió y se dio al vuelta—

Eso me hizo sentir como si me hubiera venido en su boca, ella me ponía atención, me recordaba y estaba pendiente de que era lo que ordenaba. Se giro y lo coloco en el mostrados

—4,99 como siempre —su sonrisa espléndida—

Coloque el dinero como siempre y mi típico "quédate con el cambio" regrese a la mesa y Suiguetsu me miro…

—Y mi cafe? Mi dona?

Mierda…

Se levanto riendo y fue al mostrador a pedirlo, me quede sentado mirándola trabajar, era hermosa, era preciosa, era un angel, era…

—Sakura es hermosa —mire a mi costado y vi a un rubio sentado con un grupo de chicos—… me le voy a declarar el día de san Valentin

—Pues ya te estas tardando Naruto… siempre he pensado que ustedes dos tienen onda

—Si, la verdad cuando yo los conoci creía que eran pareja

—Que va chicos… siempre hemos sido amigos… pero últimamente no se, Sakura se ha puesto mas bonita y tan linda

—Pues yo que tu me apuro porque tiene muchos pretendientes y puede que alguien te la gane.

Aprete los puños, sin dejar de escuchar era obvio que hablaban de ella, no dejaba de hablar y halagarla ese pendejo sin dejar de verla, lo mire de nuevo y era solo un mocoso calenturiento que andaba detrás de ella.

Me levante y antes de que Suiguuetsu llegara salí del lugar, estaba seguro que de quedarme le rompería la boca a ese baboso por hablar de ella como si le perteneciera, me sentia rabioso por el echo de que el si pudiera tenerla y yo no… !

Dias después volvi a la cafetería y casi todos los dias fueron normales a excepción de uno… que al llegar la vi salir con ese tipo… me entro un nervio y un pánico de pensar que ese baboso ya se le habia declarado y ella lo hubiera aceptado, no supe que hacer si seguirlos o entrar a la cafetería como si nada… no pude hacer mas que regresar a mi oficina hecho un manojo de tensión.

—Sasuke, estas bien? —Suiguetsu me miraba atento, solo asentí— Debemos iniciar el contra ataque contra la defensa del cliente…

—Cua? El violador?

—Si, creerás que secuestro a la chica y la tuvo en cautiverio por 10 años?

—Eh?...

—Si, la llevo a…

Suiguetsu comenzó a hablar y la mente se me despejo, yo habia llevado juicios de ese índole por años, sabia perfectamente el modus operandi para realizarlo y por años los habia metido a la cárcel por que conocía sus errores, errores que yo no cometería…

Si no podia tenerla por las buenas la tendría por las malas, sabia que cogerla y botarla no era opción ella era menor de edad y podría ir a presión… así que si haría las cosas lo haría bien… seria mi tierna gatita que me recibiría cada que tuviera la necesidad de ocuparla.

La había seguido durante días y ahora solo quedaba esperar pacientemente, abrí el cofre y deje que destino jugara sus cartas.

—Esta todo bien? Necesita ayuda? —me gire y la vi, me sonreí tímidamente—

—Ah.. si, bueno no quiere arrancar

—Eh… yo no se mucho de autos, pero mi papa quizá si, si quiere voy hablarle vivo cerca…

—No es necesario, puedo arreglarlo solo… me podrías pasar la llave que tengo en la cajuela?

—Eh… si!

La vi correr y abrirla, me acerque lento y saque la pañoleta que tenia en mi pantalón…

—No veo nada, seguro esta aquí?

—Si… debe estar ahí, quizá no la ves porque esta muy oscuro…

Saque el frasco y la humedecí con suficiente cloroformo, hasta dejarlo ensopado.

—No la veo…

—Esta al fondo, metete mas…

Me posicione atras de ella y la atrape entre mis brazos, con fuerza presionando el paño en su boca y nariz, ella se removía, pero era tan chiquita, tan pequeñita, tan frágil y delicada… pronto dejo de removerse y la meti en la cajuela para conducir lejos de ese lugar.

Au recuerdo como me suplicaste esa noche, eso lejos de alejarme me excito como nunca en mi vida…

—Por favor no me haga nada, por favor se lo suplico…

Tocar tu piel por primera vez fue glorioso, fue hermoso, fue lo mejor que pude sentir, ninguna mujer me habia complacido como tu, ninguna mujer me habia dado lo que tu…

Esa noche fue el inicio de nuestra union, fue la noche que comenzó, la primera de tantas noches de entrega, cada noche era hermosa y perfecta, logre amaéstrate a mi entrega, a mi deseo, a mi gusto y tu como una cachorra sedienta de aprender cumplías cada orden que te pedia…

—Muy bien Sakura…

Me esperabas sentada en la cama desnuda y con orejitas de conejo, estabas sumisa y paciente, deje la bolsa en el piso y me quite la camisa y los pantalones, me acerque y ella rápidamente se acerco a bajarme los pantalones, los deslizo y tomo mi miembro para meterlo en su boca, lo lamio por completo hasta hacerme venir.

Cogi la bolsa y saque el pastel que había en él, note que vio la envoltura, era de la cafertia donde nos conocimos, mordio su labio y una lagrima se escurrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura… felices 15…

Asi cumpliste a mi lado… 16, 17 y tus dulces 18, eras una florecita que estaba creciendo en mis manos, con su dócil y fragante belleza, pero habia algo que no podía evitar y era que te estabas marchitando a mi lado.

—Ponte en cuatro…

Se giro y se acomodo en la cama, levanto su culito y se empino abriendo sus nalgas para dejarme ver su ano, se la meti y comence a follarla, se agarraba fuerte de las sabanas y gimiendo contra la almohada, la folle recio hasta que la hice correrse, sali de ella para follarla por la vagina, la voltee y la atraje a mi cuerpo, gemía perdida de placer, sus pequeños senos apenas y se notaban pero se removían por mis embestidas, los bese y ella se tenzo…

Nos venimos juntos, me quede tumbado en la cama un rato y despues me levante, ella seguía tirada en la cama desnuda llena de mis fluidos y de los de ella, ni siqueira me miraba, solo miraba el techo perdida, ida…

Donde estaba mi Sakura, la que me decía alegre "Buenos dias, bienvenido…" donde estaba esa sonrisa, ese rubor en las mejillas que te iluminaban el rostro… mi Sakura, mi florecita se estaba apagando, yo la habia apagado…

Llevaba dias, semanas, meses pensando en ella en como la veia ida, parecía que ya nada le importaba, si la tomaba y ella gemia, no eran de placer eran por que su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto con el mio, pero sus ojos ya no tenian luz, maldecía por lo que le habia hecho… te queria a mi lado, te queria conmigo y queria que fueras mia! Pero no a ese precio, no queria tenerte asi, viendo como dia tras dia te ibas apagando… y no entendía porque no lo soportaba?! Porque mierda me importaba! Me dolía verte asi…

Aun contra mi dolor ese dia te deje ir, sabia que al dejarte ir era mi perdición, sabia que el que te fueras era mi condena y mi muerte… pero aun asi lo haría, estaba seguro que buscarías ayuda y la policía no demoraría en llegar por mi… pero eso no me importaba, ya no tendría tu cuerpo, ya no serías mia, me serví una copa de coñac y me la bebí de golpe y cogí la botella para desplomarme en el piso hundido en mi soledad, en el vacío…

Joder Sakura que mierda me hiciste! Yo podía votar mujeres sin importarme nada… porque me dolía votarte a ti!

"—Puedes irte"

Fueron las palabras mas dolorosas que habia dicho en mi vida, fueron las palabras mas difíciles de decir para mi pero ya lo habia hecho, tus ojos nerviosos al decírtelo reflejaban angustia… cuando te vi salir corriendo el corazón se me rompió, me empine labotella.

—Porque lo haces? Porque me haces esto? Porque me botas de esta manera? Te hartaste de mi y ahora me desechas como un perro? —

No paraba de llorar, estaba temblando, frente a mí, que no se habia largado?

—Que haces aquí?

—Respondeme! Porque lo hiciste? Te hartaste de mi? Tienes ahora alguien más? Ya tienes mi remplazo? A quién le vas a joder la vida ahora? —comenzo a gritar enojada, colérica—

—A nadie… —Me levante del pasillo con la botella en la mano— …vete ya! —

Mierda! Porque me lo hacia mas difícil, la estaba dejando ir y volvía? No queria encerrarla de nuevo, no quiera matarte lentamente en ese maldito sótano!

—No quiero, no quiero irme, —El corazón se me detuvo—no quiero alejarme de ti, quiero quedarme, no me importa quedarme encerrada en ese sótano, no me importa ser tu juguete, no quiero irme. —Me sujeto de las piernas suplicando, aferrados a mi sin dejar de llorar—

No sabia que decir, Sakura, mi hermosa chiquilla… de verdad querías estar conmigo? Con un hombre que te habia secuestrado? Con un hombre que te habia sometido y sodomizado hasta el punto de perderte? Me agache a ella y la sujete fuerte, sus ojos vidriosos me miraban suplicante.

—Te deje ir por que no quiero tenerte así Sakura!, —por primera vez hable de frente con ella, con el corazón y no con la fachada del hombre que la tenia encerrada solo para complacerse con ella— no quiero que estes aquí odiándome… —acaricie su rostro y como una gatita se restregó en mi palma suplicante de calor— si te quedas es por voluntad propia… quiero que te quedes, pero no por que te tengo a la fuerza, sino por que tu quieres estar conmigo.

Ella no respondió solo sonrió y asintió con su cabecita…

La sujete fuerte y la ayude a ponerse de pie, la bese y por primera vez en años de estar juntos sus labios no eran rigidos, eran suaves, eran dulces, me besaban gustosa, con ansias, la acerque mas a mi para bajar su pantalón, lo baje rapido y la cargue para llevarla a mi cama, ella quito su suéter y bese sus pechos con ansias, ella se retorció bajo mi boca, baje mi pantalón y me coloque encima de ella, antes d meterme la mire, ella estaba muy ansiosa, relamio sus labios mirándome atenta.

—Seguro quieres estar conmigo?

—Si… no me importa si solo me usas, no me importa si solo soy quien busques cuando vengas molesto —coemnzo a llorar—

—Sakura… yo no te busco para desquitarme… no te uso, yo de verdad, de verdad te necesito Sakura

—Tomame por favor…

—No… esta vez no te tomare, te hare mia, y tu me haras tuyo…

Ella me beso sujetando mi cuello, su pelvis se contoneaba contra mi cuerpo, me puse en su entrada y me hundí despacio, casi dejando que fuera ella quien encontrara el camino a mi, mi verga entro en su humeda y estrecha vagina casi siendo consumido por el calor de ella, bese su cuello y la apreté con fuerza a mi cuerpo, estaba ansiosa, estaba voraz por mas, movi mi pelvis para entrar mas en ella al compas de sus caderas cuando ella contoneaba su cuerpo hacia el mio con delicadeza yo empujaba con fuerza mi cuerpo contra ella, ese choque era magnifico… sentir su estrechez llenándola toda era extasis…

—Ahhh…

—Di mi nombre… dime que me quieres, dime que lo deseas…

—Sasuke… te quiero… te quiero a ti…

—Sakura… Sakura…

Queria escuchar su voz diciendo que me queria todo el dia… toda mi vida…

La bese con fuerza y bese sus mejillas, sus ojitos lagrimosos, no queria verla llorar, no queria volver a lastimarla, no queria ser un idiota como en el pasado… la necesitaba como si fuera el aire de mis pulmones, la queria con tal necesidad, con mucha devoción.

—Sasuke… ahhhh…

Apretó sus piernitas a mi cuerpo y se apretó con fuerza del coño, estaba por venirse, su cuerpo era mio, su cuerpo me pertenecía, lo conocía en cada rincón, siempre se contrata cuando estaba apunto de correrse, la cargue en mis brazos y la coloque encima de mi, la jale ligeramente hacia atrás con mis brazos…

—Recargate de mis rodillas con tus brazos…

Me sonrio y se recargo, sabia de sobra esa posición, coloco sus piernitas en el colchón y le di duro apuntando mi verga justo en ese punto, apretó sus manos sobre mis rodillas, y se corrio sobre mi cuerpo mojando hasta la cama…

—Aahhhhhh! Sasuke, Sasuke!

—Sakura…

La jale de la cintura hecha un trapito de lo agotada, aun jadeaba de lo excitada y sensible que estaba, la apreté a mi cuerpo presionando sus pechos contra mi cara desesperado, no queria soltarla, no queria dejarla, no queria que me dejara, no queria que se fuera…

Llore como un niño contra su pecho, aprisionándola contra mi, desesperado por tenerla para mi, saberla mia por voluntad y no porque la tuviera encerrada, cautiva… como una niña como ella podría amar a un monstruo como yo?! No te merezco Sakura!

—Sasuke… —levanto mi rostro— no me iré… Yo te amo…

—Saku…ra —me beso— yo también me enamore… te amo Sakura… te amo…

Todo inicio con un capricho por poseerla, el capricho se volvio deseo de tenerla a diario, mi cuerpo se volvio adicto a ella, y mi adiccion sucumbió ante su delicadeza y me enamore de mi chica cautiva, la chica que robe para saciar mis mas bajas pasiones termino robándome a mi… me enamore de ella y aun cuando no lo merecía ella se enamoro de mi….

—Amor a comer… —me sonreía desde la cocina mientras leía el periódico—

—Que rico huele señora Uchiha…


End file.
